Crossing of the stars (Part I of the Phoenix Saga)
by Mau-Evig
Summary: I'm not really sure what genre you can put it in. This is the first of my governors of the phoenix story that I started many moons ago. It features Kuja from FFIX, and other FF elements along with those of other games and animes. This is the first tale of


Neko-sama:The Crossing of the stars  
Prelude:  
Although the planets of Terra and Gaia existed in a world in which magic was dominate, and technology had only begun to exist, the universe around it succumbed to a perfect balance of magic and technology, where magic power could be used in technology to send the human race to the stars and granting man the power of the gods, whom have been longed forgotten and dismissed as forces caused by strange phenomenon that can hardly be explained. But now a new age has arisen and now scientists have discovered that there is more to such things as earthquakes, or even the stars than simply gas or movement, or atmospheric pressure. There are spirits, and a force known as magic. Now a new type of magic has been discovered and unlocked in the condensed form of the Phoenix gemstones, where the last of the phoenix was sacrificed to wield and grant only a select few the power to either conquer, or preserve the world. These chosen ones are known as the governors of the phoenix, granted power greater than that could possibly be imagined, and even the ability to cross the stars, and bend the path of fate to their desire. The cruelties for Kuja and the fate bestowed upon him by his creator, will soon be as if it were not, for a mysterious princess of a planet known as Aerith, has come forth to step in and change his destiny, and that of many others.  
  
  
  
It has been approximately two years since I have left my beautiful home planet of Aerith. For a while now the eye has shown me visions of a young man with long silver locks and sapphire eyes, which I have carefully observed and watched with a great curiosity and obsession. It was this man, though he dressed as a woman, a minor aspect I distastefully detest, that had succumbed me to the soul touch. It was merely fate that allowed for his tragic downfall, and although his hands were stained with blood and sin, I could sense a pureness in his heart, revealed at the very end.Again and again I saw the visions, from beginning to end, Alpha to Omega, tear after tear, pain and sorrow, and little joy that warmed my heart.  
" Your majesty?" a voice interrupted my train of though, Al Gato.  
" What do you want Al?"  
" With much respect highness, are you thinking about that guy again?"  
" You mean.....?"  
" Yea...... you know what I mean...... so why doncha go back and save him..... then get down and dirty!! HEE HEE!"  
" It's possible..... you little pervert!!!! Is that all you care about? Gettin jiggy with it?"  
" Hey y'know, it's a way of life....... but for you to like that one so much..... sounds kinda warped.... isn't he one of those Yaoi peoples?"  
" SHUT UP!" I grab Al by the scruff of the neck.  
" HE ISN'T GAY!! OTHERWISE WHY WOULD HE........ LIKE GARNET?"  
" I don't think he likes Garnet..... I think he likes that Zidane dude....."  
" So.... maybe he's bi?"  
" And.... so she obsesses over a bi-guy.... not quite as bad as yaoi.... and could you put me down!!??"  
" No.... you're mean y'know that? If I didn't love cats so much I'd cast you into space!!"  
" ROWL! I'm scared now!" I roll my eyes in distasteful disgust.  
" 'Sigh'.... oh Kuja.... if only you knew.... there's some one out there that cares...."  
" This is really getting old.... why don't you obsess over Squall and Heero like you did before.... or how about Sephiroth or Cloud?"  
" 'Sigh'... I don't know...."  
" Some queen.... 'I don't know'.... get with the program here! You know how Kuja is!!"  
" I love him Al..."  
" You make me sick.... I think I'm gonna cough up a hairball!"  
" The eye lets me see beyond..... sends my consciousness in to the past..."  
" Blah blah blah.."  
" I cannot change the past..."  
" Yak yak yak..." Al squirms to get free.  
" If I do.... Necron will try and kill me.....ow!" Al leaves a red mark on my hand causing me to drop the gray tom. " Then.... bring it on!"  
" WHAT!?" Al looked up in shock.  
" You're gonna do it.... aren't you!?"  
" Recently I learned a powerful spell...... Holy Ragnorak..... Ragnorak, according to legend..... was the end of the universe....!"  
" Yea....... so?!"  
" The end of the universe means..... the end..... of life and death..."  
" What are you getting at!?"  
" I KNOW HOW TO CURVE NECRON'S IMMORTALITY!!"  
" Is that so?! I Heard of Holy Ragnorak, heard it was a dangerous spell though....."  
" I know..... but I'm ready...."  
" You level is only two hundred.... Holy Ragnorak will take five thousand spirit energy and five hundred in magic energy!!"  
"I have enough....... I have five thousand and five hundred in spirit energy, and five hundred and fifty in magic energy......."  
" But you need to achieve the master level before you can fully control it!"  
" Just one level away from omnipotence, and I'm not even close....I have only one upgrade...."  
" Then, you should wait......"  
" I.....I can't..... all the more I have to feel the pain of him dying..... I'm gonna cross the stars....!" I closed my eyes and teleported back in time....and I could hear Al's voice as I drifted through time.....  
" YOU'RE BEING SUICIDAL!!" I ignored him as usual.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally I landed, I watched in agony as I saw him, laying there dying, Zidane was there next to him, he too, had an intention on saving him. He wasn't dead yet.... I was right on time.I could here his soothingly rich voice that warmed my heart again and again...  
" I guess it was too late...." He said.  
Nobody seemed to know I was there. The deadly branches started to close in. I dunned my tail and wings, diving into the kill. Knocking Zidane aside, I found the right words, and screamed.  
" HOLY LIGHT BY LION'S FIRE! PROTECT THIS MAN 'TIS MY DESIRE!!" A blinding yellow light surrounded us..... and with little time to think, there I was, one hand around him, holding him close to my side, my distant love, the other held out holding the shield, the branches closed in and shattered into tiny slivers. I had done it.  
Kuja felt warm against my side, and I could feel him.... I could feel his heart beating nervously against me.  
I could hear something far above, the voice of death calling. I looked into his eyes, blood poured down his sad face.  
" Do you want to cross the stars with me?" I asked gently.  
"( Who...... are you?)" He weakly responded.  
" The crosser of stars, deifier of destiny...... protectress of the destroying angel...."  
" ( I...... thank you.....)"  
Necron had reappeared.... pissed off.  
" Uh.... shall we away?" I asked.  
"(....... I don't know...... I..... I don't deserve to live....)"  
" You deserve a second chance...."  
"( Uhhh...)"  
" I.....can't hold the shield much longer....."  
"( Alright......)" I picked him up in my arms, putting his left arm around my neck. I blinked.  
" Hang on!" I opened the time portal and flew inside, the man I loved laying helplessly in my arms.  
Darkness surrounded us as I beat my wings as fast and furious as I could.....Kuja looked up at me with those kitten like eyes filled with tears.... I don't know if he was sad or if these were tears of gratitude.... that somebody for once.... actually cared about him.  
After flying through the endless waltz of time, we finally arrived at our destination.  
"( Wh-where...... are we?)"  
" Safe for now.... on the Cat's Meow......"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Whoa!" Al walked over to us with a look of surprise written all over his face.  
" You....... actually did it!?"  
" Well..... I didn't kill Necron.... yet..... but I did save Kuja..... get Snow and bring me some Phoenix tear!"  
" Yes my Queen."  
I laid the injured one on my bed. Al came back with a white queen wearing a nurse's hat, who carried a small bowl filled with the sacred water.  
I dipped the water in a clean cloth and wiped the blood off him.  
" What's this?" He asked.  
" A sacred water, collected from the tears of the great Phoenix."  
" Meow?" ( Will he be alright?)  
" Meow...." ( Should be) I answered.  
The young queen, snow, left. As if in a trance, Al followed.  
" 'Sigh' He's gonna get them all pregnant...... Damn tom..."  
I cleaned up the wounds and feed him a healing potion.  
" Are you feeling better Kuja?"  
" Yes..... and how do you know me? Why are..... you being so...... nice to me? I tried to destroy the universe!"  
" How I know you...... you probably wouldn't understand....and I doubt you'd understand my kindness toward you either...."  
I looked down at the floor, eyes shut, arms crossed.  
" Your...... the first person.... to ever care about me... but regardless of your efforts.... I'm not going to live much longer... once Zidane comes of age... I will surely die..."  
" Then.... let me give you something....."  
I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out a cat shaped ruby colored gem, the gem that changed my life..... Then I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his, drawing the pure energy from the gem.  
( I hope this works) I thought ( I Neko-sama, queen of cats, and governor to the phoenix... grant thee.... power of the phoenix, and life eternal except in the event that thou art stricken down)  
I felt the pure energy go into him, and..... and I saw the phoenix and the cat goddess of virtue. Kuja was there too, and for that brief moment.... we were as one.  
  
Mysteriously they replied.   
"?"  
  
Kuja stepped forward. Pure energy surrounded him.... his garments became a warrior's robe...and my symbol.. the "Goyangee" ... appeared upon his chest where is heart beats. Then it all disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.  
I opened my eyes... and lifted myself from his tender lips. Indeed... he had transformed just as in the vision.  
" I'm.... a lord now?" Kuja asked.  
" Yep... but like they said.... you can't receive phoenix power directly... which means you need an official governor to give you an upgrade."  
" But.... have I become... immortal?"  
" Heh... sort of I guess... you can't die of disease and you can't grow old.... the only way is if I were to use powerful spells and weapons against you.... and as for poison... it can do a lot of damage... but no longer the simultaneous affect."  
" You are so kind..." Kuja lifted himself from my bed. " Before.... I would have used this power for destructive purposes... but now.... I understand the concepts of life and death..."  
" I can understand why you did what you did... but let us forget the past.... let's aim for a bright future."  
" Uhhh..... forgive me.... but..... what's you name?"  
" OH! ... my name's Neko-sama!"  
" Well.... Neko-sama......... if there was just one way I could repay you for the love you've shown."  
( Why does he always have to say ' love')  
A sweat drop pours over my head. I smiled, closing my eyes.  
" Well.... you really don't have to repay me...."  
" Really.... I would like to repay your kindness...." He took my hand, and placed his other hand on top of mine. " For saving my life..... although I don't deserve to live.... and granting me limited immortality.... I'm forever in your debt..."  
" Really? What am I saying!? But I am on a quest...... " I started. " And so..... I only ask that you would join me..... seeing how you are now a sovereign lord of my queen Dom...."  
" Perhaps.... I can make amends for what I have done..... I shall gladly join you..."  
" You will!?"  
" It's..... the least I can do..... for such a beautiful person such as yourself to save me as you did."  
( Ouu..... he said I was beautiful!)  
" I will be very honored." I answered. For a brief moment, we stared into each other's eyes.  
" Meow!" Someone from behind me shouted.  
" Meow?" ( What's going on?) It was Travis, Al's younger brother, who like most cats, doesn't know English, in fact, only three cats know English out of the eleven on my ship, Al Gato, Jennie, and Tigre the Siberian tiger, leader of the defense squadron.  
" Meow meow meow!!" ( We're under attack captain! What should we do!?"  
" Meow, Meow meow meow!" ( Alert the defense squadron, tell them to activate the shields and prepare the main cannon!)  
" Meow! Meow meow!" ( Alright.... I'm on it your majesty!)  
I looked at Kuja and shrugged my shoulders. " Probably just some alien looking for a death wish.... come on... let's go the the front deck and check it out..."  
" Alright." I floated down the main hall, Kuja running to keep up with me. When I had my wings, I could automatically float without the required magic power.... which was for emergency purposes only.... and if my wings were in the way.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I floated up the stairs, Kuja was about ready to collapse. I turned around and picked him up.  
" Your probably exhausted after all that's happened..."  
" 'Pant' 'wheeze'... yea... but... this is kind of..."  
" Wrong!? Don't worry, we're almost there anyway... don't think I was gonna abandon you now was I?"  
Kuja smiled, his chest started to slow down, as he regained his energy.... his health may have been restored... but his energy level was at a minimum.  
I landed in front of the main screen and placed Kuja down on his feet. I pressed a red shiny candy like button turning on the screen. An image appeared.... a strange white creature was floating before me, or was he floating, well, he was there anyway.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
" I am.." ( I answered noble... I turned to Kuja, who looked both angered and frightened.  
  
" Uhhhh..... no....." I answered sarcastically.  
  
" You mean... Hell? I go to Hell for saving a person's life...?"  
  
" And he goes on and on and on...." I mumbled mockingly.  
  
" Well, you were talking in this long boring run on sentence...'yawn'.... if you're going to kill me.... then cut to the chase... but killing me won't be so easy... and what of the other lives on this ship? They didn't cross the stars..."  
  
" Well...' yawn'... why don't we face off somewhere .... one on one..."  
Necron flew to an abandoned planet nearby.  
" Mrrow!" (Follow him!) I ordered the pilot.  
" Meow..." (But)  
" Meow.... meow meow!" ( Let's go.... he ain't that tuff!)  
" Neko-sama!" Kuja ran over to me.  
" What?"  
" Your gonna.... fight him...?"  
" Yep....."  
" Alone?!"  
" Yep....."  
" Your crazy..."  
" Yep....."  
" Is that all your going to say?"  
" Yep..."  
" What do you plan to do.....?"  
" Ye-.... umm.... well... I plan on using my new spell.... Holy Ragnorak.."  
" Holy Ragnorak? I haven't heard of that one..."  
" Actually..... the cat god of white magic taught me this ability when I helped him gather a sacred ore.... I don't know how powerful it is... but I have enough power to use it once..."  
" Think it'll work?"  
" If it don't.... we're all shit out of luck..."  
" You don't deserve this Neko-sama.... I'm the one who should face him."  
" You might get killed..."  
" You might get killed...."  
" But I'm willing to die.... willing to die for my cause and what I stand for.... and willing to die to ensure your survival..."  
" Your willing...... to die for..... me?"  
" Yes..... did I not say I would protect you? I.... I guess you would not understand..."  
" Your right.... why do you care about me anyway? What the hell?"  
" Because...." I paused.... I knew why I wanted to protect him..... I closed my eyes and spoke with my heart...  
I opened my eyes.  
" Was.... that your voice?" Asked Kuja.  
" ..... Yes.....yes that was my voice.... the eye of the tiger gives me psychic abilities.... but I could not let those words escape my lips.... so I told you directly from my heart...."  
" Neko-sama..." Kuja looked at me dumbfounded.... yet as if he was about to cry.  
" Meow!" ( We're here....)  
" We're here..."  
" Alright... Kuja... if I die..... and Necron either dies or decides not to kill you..... then..... your in charge..."  
" Why couldn't we run away..... I mean.... he's too powerful..."  
" If we run.... he'll come to hunt us down.... there's no place to hide..... Kuja... you almost destroyed the universe because you were going to die..."  
" And your point is?"  
" I'm going to end the vicious cycle of fate once and for all..... unless you still want to destroy the crystal even though you won't die.... you have to stop running sooner or later..... and that time.... is now...."  
" I don't think you can fight him alone..."  
" Maybe not... but I have faith in myself... the cat gods will safeguard us...."  
  
" This is it....." I teleported outside.  
  
" Will you stop with the psycho babble?"  
I floated up to meet him.  
  
This was something that normally wouldn't happen to a tyrant like myself. Why she saved me, remains yet a mystery. I was selfish, caring only for myself, and now, she risks her life for me, and I am helpless to do anything about it.... She also said..... she'd fallen for me..... but.... how could anyone love someone like me, and ..... how can she know me so well when we had just only met?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( I suppose the theme for this fight obviously would be Necron's battle theme at the final battle of Final Fantasy IX Although, Bizarro Sephiroth's theme would probably work too from Final Fantasy VII)  
He had a whiteness where his eyes should've been, and rings of fate coiled around him. He cast Blue shockwave on me, knocking out all of my power except one point. I used power-restore, restoring all of my power. Then he cast grand cross on me, but it missed. I cast Holy flare beam, knocking out 90% of his power. He cast thundaga on me, but it only knocked 20% of my 9 million, nine thousand, 9 hundred and 99 power points. I cast a powerful spell, Lion's fire, that knocked out another 90%. Then he cast a spell I wasn't familiar with.... Hell Acid.... which knocked off over half my Hp.  
" Uhhhh..."  
He cast extreme poison on me, which knocked off all but 300 power.  
( I'm weak... no matter.... I have just enough spirit power and magic power to cast Holy ragnorak.....)  
Just as Necron was about to make his move, waves of pure energy surrounded me....  
All the elements that existed surrounded me, I was neither weak nor strong against the combination, but in equilibrium. I felt the magic and spirit energy drain swiftly away. The pure energy appeared at my command, surrounding me. I sent the powerful force of energy toward Necron, and it seemed to devour him as is hit.  
Then I saw the image of life and death collapse upon him... and Necron fell ..... then I blacked out... not knowing if I had killed him or not.  
I could see nothing but darkness, yet I could hear voices around me.... for an untold period of time I lay lifeless in the dark.... hearing someone crying in the distance.  
Finally...... I could see light... the light faded... and I was in my room laying in my bed...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young man with silver hair and baby blue eyes, wearing a distinct combination of make up hovered above me.  
" YOU'RE ALIVE!!" He shouted happily.  
" ? "  
" Are you alright Neko-sama?"  
I blinked. " ..... Kuja?"  
" Heh... can you believe it?" Al Gato leaped up onto my bed. " This bozo here stayed here by your side the whole time you were unconscious... you've been sleeping for two days straight!!"  
" ....... He..... did....?"  
" Yea.." Kuja looked into my eyes. " I don't believe it... Necron really kicked your ass.... but then you ended up killing him in the end.... I was worried you wouldn't pull through..."  
" So... Necron's dead..? I .... I killed him?!"  
" Yea..... kind of hard to believe.... but you destroyed him.... no more Necron!"  
" That's good.... but.... you worried about... me?"  
" .............."  
" Kuja?"  
" There's something I really don't get...... how could you have just....... fallen for me though?"  
" It's..... the soul touch..."  
" The what....?"  
" I can't explain..... so tired..."  
" Alright..... just take it easy then....without Necron breathing down our necks I think we can afford it.."  
".... You probably think I'm gay don't you?"  
" Huh? What gave you that idea?" (Where did THAT come from?)  
" Well.... I'm not..."  
" Hey Kuja..... you mind telling me why you stayed here all this time by her side?" Al interrupted.  
" I honestly don't know... I have this....... strange feeling inside me..."  
" Like...... a boner?"  
" Al! Uhhhh..."  
" Whoa! I'd take it easy if I were you queeny."  
" Queeny !?"  
" You're weak now Neko-sama, you should rest for a while..."  
" 'Sigh'..... I suppose I'll have to strangle him later...'sigh'.... I love cats.... but that Al.."  
" Hee hee hee!"  
" Should I dispose of him?"  
" No..... no...... he's a very beneficial party member..... and he's also one of the closest things I have to a friend..... in fact..... all eleven cats are the only friends I have.... well.... currently... sometimes my mentor will pop in ..."  
" Mentor?"  
" Yea..... I'm not exactly a master governor yet..."  
" Is that so?"  
" That's right.... I still have many gems to collect..."  
" Gems?"  
" Yea, 'tis part of my quest, the other part is to recruit other governors.... and...... to find the 'other'....... once we governors unite, we will fight the dark Phoenix...."  
" Hmmmm... very interesting.... but I still don't understand anything....."  
" I don't know if I do either..."  
Kuja reached over and stroked my hair gently... I can remember my mother doing so when I was little. I hated being treated like a kid.... but I didn't mind him doing so... I kind of liked it..  
" Your hair is soft...." He said gently. " Soft like kitten's fur."  
I smiled.... seeming to drift into a daze. I felt like purring, but since I couldn't, I just closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, but I could still feel his warm presence. It wasn't a deep sleep, and I dreamed not. I learned how to sleep lightly from my friends on the ship.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For the rest of the week I was bed ridden, my power was fully restored, but my energy had yet to recover, and Kuja didn't leave....  
My cats brought us food and water to dine on, and I told Kuja about my entire childhood, from what I could remember.  
" I never knew a childhood like that..." Was his response " And it didn't last long either. I spent most of my life killing people and destroying lives, and receiving just enough education that I needed.."  
" So you.... never actually.."  
" No..... I spent most of my life alone most of the time.....and I was rejected by Garland, the closest thing I had to a father.."  
" That's sad... have you..... ever talked about your childhood before?"  
" ....... No......"  
" ....... Wow...."  
Al came in and leaped on my bed. " I don't get it! You've been sitting in here for a week, spending all this time alone, but all you've been doing is talking about the past!? Hello!? The past is over with!!! You should be getting down... Kuja, if you aren't gay, then why don't you slip her the me-" I placed my hand over his mouth.  
" I....don't feel like it right now...love isn't all about kugging and sex!"  
" Why not?"  
" Because.."  
" Well, I'm a cat!"  
" Well, for animals it's different."  
" That's right! We like to screw! SCREW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
" Your cat frightens me..." Kuja looked at him with that look of shock.  
" You..... you've got a lot to learn.... hey I know! Drink this, both of you!" I grabbed the bottle.  
" No label.... what are you planning on doing?"  
" Nothing.... just want you to have a drink that's all.."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
